


Inheritance

by lyriumlovesong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Lyrium Brands, Origin Story, Slave Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumlovesong/pseuds/lyriumlovesong





	Inheritance

Fenris doesn’t know it, but he has his daddy’s eyes.

He came screaming into the world on a moonless night, the stars glittering exponentially brighter because there was nothing to outshine them. In the lone room of a tiny house on a war-torn island, his _mamae_ brought him forth with a cry imbued with the strength and power and beauty of every woman who had birthed before her, a wail that filled the jungle air and stilled her husband’s breath as the baby slid, wet and wriggling, into his waiting arms.

She put him to breast, her heart full as she saw that her son looked just like her, skin the rich golden color of burnt ochre with a shock of jet-black hair.

But when his eyes began to change from the deep slate blue that all new babes seemed to have, she was delighted to see that they became a bright mossy green, and when she looked into them she could see her beloved there in his wide-eyed wondrous gaze. Mama’s skin and daddy’s eyes. Their firstborn, little Leto, love made flesh.

And when the war finally arrived on their doorstep, two sides of a battle that wasn’t theirs to fight, and the Magisters slaughtered the men and burned their homes and stole the women and children away, her babies were all she had left of that love.

She watched them grow up in their Master’s home, and he was every bit his father’s son. The days each seemed to last forever, filled with bitter sorrows, but the years passed like mere moments, and before she knew it he was a man.

One day they came to take him away, her sweet Leto, the boy who’d first made her a mother. They said he’d won the Master’s favor and would be given a position of great importance, and that she and her little girl were free.

And as she was escorted from the Master’s home to be tossed out into an unknown future in a strange land, she passed by him one more time, calling out to him. His skin was blistered with strange white lines, his hair the color of fresh fallen snow, and he looked like he’d died a thousand deaths in just one day. He met her gaze, and he looked through her with her dead husband’s eyes, as if she was a stranger.

As he walked away without a second glance, her heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, she knew her Leto was gone.

And though he doesn’t remember his father now, though he couldn’t pick his mother out of a crowd, he sees them every time he looks at his reflection.

Fenris doesn’t know it, but he has his daddy’s eyes.


End file.
